Mikaela Hyakuya x Reader
by nerdybookfanweeb
Summary: Just some one shots about my favorite anime character. WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES/CONTENT. PLEASE DO NOT READ THE SEXUAL STORIES IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM. I WILL PUT A WARNING BEFORE EACH SEXUAL STORY. Rated T for now.
1. Snug as a Bug

**Hey guys! I really wanted to write this one-shot. I'm pretty sure I'll turn this into a little one shot series. For right now, it's just this one. And I'll probably be writing lots of AU cuz hey I love those. And I might be writing somewhat of sexual content but don't worry I'll warn you ahead of time. Now if any of you read the stories of the wonderful loserbooknerd, you'll see that she wrote a Mikaela Hyakuya x Reader one shot upon my request. Here's a little lesson: Mikaela Hyakuya is my favorite character from the anime Owari no Seraph (or Seraph of the End for those of you who only like English ;p). My gorgeous blondie is amazing and I love him to death. For some of you who have never heard of him, he is a 16 year old vampire boy who was turned into a vampire by the Queen of Japan, Krul Tepes, when he was 12. His backstory is pretty sad but I'll spare you from a long ass description. I hope you enjoy your time with MY Mikaela (savor it)!**

* * *

 _ **Snug as a Bug**_

 _ **Mikaela Hyakuya x Reader**_

You couldn't sleep. Mika was on a mission with Ferid. He was supposed to be gone for four days and you couldn't sleep at night. You were so accustomed to sleeping next to your blonde, vampire boyfriend that you couldn't sleep without him.

 _~Flashback~_

" _Lacus and Rene aren't going to be here and neither are me or Ferid… so please make sure to lock everything downstairs and stay on our floor." Said Mika. You both stayed in Ferid's house, one floor of the house being yours, but since everyone was going on the mission, you were to stay there alone._

" _Yes, yes, I know, I'll make sure to keep the house safe." You told him._

" _Don't be silly… its not the house I'm worried about. I honestly don't give a damn what happens to Ferid's house. It's you I'm worried about." He looked down at you while wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you into a hug. You rested your head on his chest and closed your eyes to savor the moment._

 _~End of Flashback~_

It'd been two days since that scenario. You hadn't been able to sleep, but tonight you were ready.

You'd taken one of his t-shirts that he wore when he wasn't on duty for Krul (which wasn't very often) and you put many pillows on your shared bed; anything to fill the empty spaces.

You snuggled up under the covers and hugged a pillow; the faint scent of Mika floating up to your nose from his shirt, lulling you into a deep sleep.

It was late. _Very_ late at night, when you felt someone lay next to you and put their arm around you. You tensed up as you were pulled into their chest.

"(Y/N), it's just me, honey," you heard Mika's voice say. "And let me just say, I'm pretty jealous of that pillow you're holding right now." You smiled. _Dreaming about him again, huh?_ You thought to yourself.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked.

You blushed and buried your face into the pillow. Why were you getting so flustered? It's just a dream anyways. "No, I'm not."

"How are you not? You smell just like me," he said. "(Y/N), turn around." He began to try to make you turn over.

You hugged the pillow tighter. "No, I don't wanna wake up from this dream." You whined.

"Dream? Babe, I'm not a dream, I promise!" You were flipped onto your back. You looked up to see your lovely Mikaela. You ran your hands through his hair.

"I told you- hmph!" You cut him off with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around your waist as he kissed you back. He lay down on his back, you on top of him.

"If you're a dream, I'm gonna kick your ass," you stated. He was already making you fall asleep by stroking your hair down your back.

"I promise, I'm not a dream. " He chuckled. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming home early. Sweet dreams, my princess." He kissed your forehead and you fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up and you didn't find Mika next to you. You began panicking. He fell asleep next to you last night. That couldn't have been a dream! You hugged him, you talked to him, you even kissed him for Pete's sake! You began looking around for something, a sign that he was here at home. You finally found it; his cape and uniform were all neatly folded on the desk next to your bed.

"(Y/N)." You turned around to find Mika standing there in nothing but a pair of shorts and sporting a serious case of sexy bedhead. "You should really start wearing my clothes more often." He said, while eyeing you up and down. You looked down and blushed, realizing that you were wearing nothing but Mika's shirt and panties.

You heard the door to your room shut and lock. You looked up and Mika was in front of you, picking you up bridal style.

"M-Mika, what are you doing?" You asked him.

"Krul gave me the day off. I'm gonna use it to show you just how much I missed you." And he threw you on the bed.

* * *

~BONUS SCENE~

Ferid didn't usually wander up to Mika and (Y/N)'s floor, but today he decided to see what the two lovers were up to. He didn't find them in the kitchen, living room, or bathroom but he hadn't checked the bedrooms yet. He got to their bedroom door and found it locked. With his super high-tech vampire skills, he unlocked and opened the door.

"Aww, Mikaela, (Y/N), did you use protection?!" He practically shouted; waking up both lovers.

"Ferid, get out!" Shouted Mika, who was holding (Y/N) against him to shield her from Ferid's view.

"Now, now Mikaela, don't be so defensive, I just don't want little Mikas and (Y/N)s running around quite yet~!"

By the time Ferid had finished his sentence, Mika already had his shorts back on and his sword was out. He began chasing Ferid and (Y/N) was left in the room, giggling at the two men.

* * *

 **Well there's a story! I hope you enjoyed it! And just to clear some shit up: FERID HAS A BIG ASS HOUSE MKAY. I know Mika's just the slightest bit OC ( or at least I think so) so I apologize for that. But anyway, like I said, I might be turning this into a one shot series. If you have any requests for a one shot, please PM me or write it in the reviews (please mention your names in the reviews if you're a visitor so that I can know who to dedicate the story to). Love you guys!**


	2. Can We Keep Him?

**Hey hey! Like I said, I'm making this into a series of one shots! Thanks to all you guys favorited/followed/commented on this story! I really hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

 _ **Can We Keep Him?**_

 **Mikaela Hyakuya x Reader**

* * *

With Mika at work, you decided to go buy the groceries so you could make dinner. You shrugged on your coat and scarf and slipped your feet into boots to shield you from the cold snow falling outside. Opening the door, you were hit by a cold gust of wind, making you shiver. As you skipped happily down the street, you thought of Mika; how much you loved your cute blonde boyfriend and how much he loved you - " _Meow."_

You stopped suddenly on the sidewalk, searching where the noise had come from.

" _Meow."_

There it was again, coming from the alleyway you had stopped at. Cautiously, you made your way into the somewhat dark alley to look for the kitty.

And you found it! You reached down and scooped it up, holding it to your chest and wrappingyour scarf around it. Poor thing was freezing! You carried it out of the alley to take a better look.

Its once white coat was dirty and matted with filth. It looked up to you with its deep blue eyes and - " _Meow."_ was what it said. You instantly squealed at the cuteness. The kitten jumped at the noise but snuggled deeper into the scarf nonetheless. With that, you made your way to the store, on a mission.

* * *

You were home about an hour or so later tending to your kitten. You had walked into the store with the cat in your bag, hiding it so you wouldn't get kicked out. You had bought the essentials for yours and Mika's dinner plus the essentials for the cat. Food, bed, toys, you'd gotten everything you needed!

You had given the cat a warm bath, making his coat soft and silky and pure white. Now, you were leaning up against the counter, chin in your hand, watching the white puffball lap happily at the warm milk you'd set for him on the counter. Dinner had finished cooking a few minutes before and now you were waiting for Mika to come home.

The kitten finished his milk and walked over to you and meowed. You smiled, taking him in your arms.

"Aww, Mika's gonna love you kitty!" you squealed. Then your eyes widened. You had just remembered a certain piece of crucial information.

 _ **Mika didn't like cats.**_

You mentally slapped yourself and cursed for failing to remember his dislikes. Set in panic mode, you didn't know what to do. What if Mika made you give it away? Or worse, make you throw it back to the streets? You shook your head and whimpered at the thoughts; you were already far too attached to the kitten to just abandon him. That's when you heard it. _The car door slam._

You immediately grabbed the cat and its belongings, running upstairs. You opened the door to the bathroom setting the cat and its things down.

"I'm sorry, baby," you whispered to it, kissing its head. The kitten only meowed in response as you locked and closed the door. Rushing downstairs, you made it just in time to see Mika closing the door. He turned around and saw you leaning against the staircase, panting. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Welcome home!" you chirped, trying to calm your breathing down.

"Thank you.. Are you alright..?" he asked walking towards you.

"Oh yeah! Totally… totally fine." you answered finally catching your breath.

"Okay then.." Mika leaned down, giving you a kiss and wrapping his arms around you. You gladly returned it. Pulling away, he smiled at you before walking around you to go upstairs.

"M-Mika! Where are you going you asked somewhat frantically.

"Upstairs to change and to the bathroom?" His face showed pure confusion.

"Don't use the bathroom upstairs! Use the one down here!"

"Why, what's wrong with the one upstairs?"

"I, uh, um, i-its occupied by my stuff.. you know.. g-girl stuff.." you smiled cutely at him.

"Girl stuff, (Y/N), what?" he questioned. He shook his head and walked a little ways.

"MIKAELA, I'M ON MY DAMN PERIOD AND I NEED THAT BATHROOM TO MYSELF, I DON'T NEED YOU QUESTIONING ME, GOT IT?"

Mika was surprised by your sudden outburst but nodded. "Y-Yes, ma'am!" He knew how scary you could get when angered. He jogged upstairs and into your shared bedroom, emerging a few minutes later clad in more comfortable clothing. He walked down the stairs slowly, avoiding your gaze and quickly scampered off to the bathroom.

You walked into the kitchen and began serving the dinner you'd made when you felt two arms wrap around your waist.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry.." he whispered into your ear. You smiled slightly, turning around in his arms to face him.

"Its okay, Mika~" you laughed and tackled him into an embrace.

 _Scratch, scratch._

Mika snapped his head up. "What was that?"

You felt heat rise up to your cheeks. "Uh, I've no idea what you mean, darling! Look, let's have dinner and-"

 _Scratch. Scratch._

"Its coming from upstairs. Stay here let me check it out." he broke away from you and walked up, leaving your terrified being downstairs, eyes shut.

Footsteps. Mika unlocking the bathroom door. " _Meow."_

You winced.

Door closing. Footsteps.

"(Y/N) (L/N), what is a cat doing in our home and why was it locked in the bathroom?"

You opened your eyes to be met with the blank face of your boyfriend with your oh-so adorable kitten in his arms.

"I- um- Ifoundhimwheniwaswalkingtothestoreinanalleyandicouldntleavehimsoitookhimwithme.." you let out all at once hoping he wouldn't understand your words. But he did.

"(Y/N), honey, you know I don't like cats.."

"Mika, I know, but, but look at him! He's so cute! Plus he can keep me company when you go to work.. Can we keep him, Mika? Pwease?" You said in your cutest tone, sticking out your bottom lip in a pout. He shook his head no. Then you looked up at him with the puppy dog eyes you know he couldn't resist.

"Pwease, Mika?"

He looked conflicted; his once blank expression softening at the sight of his weakness. You moved closer to him, hugging his arm.

"Pwease?"

He let out a grunt and you mentally cheered, as you knew he was about to say yes.

"..Fine.." he looked away from you and down at the cat in his arms.

"Really? YAY!" you shouted, jumping around like a kid who had too much candy.

"You hear that kitty? You can stay!" you took the cat out of Mika's arms and held him to your chest, laughing and cheering. Mika just leaned on the counter, watching you and your new pet dance around, with a smile on his face, thinking about how cute you looked in the moment.

"Mika, what should we name him?"

"Uh.."

"MEOW!"

* * *

 **Welp there's story number two! I really hope you enjoy it and make sure to PM me or comment if you have any requests (guests, please type your name if you are to request so I can give you a shout out). But anyways, I'll be posting another one real soon so stay tuned! Love you!**


End file.
